Episode 15
Dance with Undershaft phase.2 is the 15th episode of the anime, the third episode of Season 2, Perfect Order, and the second episode of the Dance with Undershaft Arc Hex and Cutthroat spring their operation targeting Jonah in Prague. However thanks to George Black's help R and the rest of the squad are able to intervene, but the victory comes at a price. Summary ,R is shocked to learn that George Black has agreed to allow Hex to target Jonah. He next calls Koko Hekmatyar and learns that she and Jonah are near the hotel. R then resumes his conversation with George, stating that Jonah's death will spell the end of Operation Undershaft. He explains to George that Koko deliberately took him into the squad, an illogical move because he functions as her limiter. Koko then receives a call from Simunek asking that she meet with him right away. She decides to go ahead with it despite not being suitably dressed. R continues with his theory that if Koko were to lose Jonah she would snap and that he functions as a release for her, as despite her behavior and demeanor she still retains the insecurities of a young woman her age. As he enters a surveillance room George dismisses this theory but R comes right back at him that he is the one who really wants to dance with Koko as he wants to see how her plans turn out. While talking he returns to the hotel. George admits that R is right and laughs. R begs to be informed of Hex's location and George decides to cooperate with him. He informs R that she is at a market 2.5 km southeast of the hotel along with Cutthroat. She is running her own operation with the meeting as Simunek being part of a trap. He states that he will stop the operation by contacting the . R runs into Lutz in the hallway but does not let him in on what is going on. He goes to his room and retrieves his Magpul Masada. Hex meanwhile is waiting in her car where she receives word that Jonah has been spotted. She launches the operation and cautions her men not to take Jonah lightly despite his young age. R races through the streets wondering if he should warn Koko, although this would immediately give him away. He decides to reveal his true identity after taking out Hex. At that moment the police approach Hex and her men as Jonah and Koko arrive in the market. Jonah quickly senses that they are surrounded and tells Koko to contact the squad. She agrees and is about to make a call when her phone is grabbed out of her hand by Botz, who stomps on it. A second man with a ponytail then kicks Jonah and Botz grabs him to inject him with a syringe. However Jonah kicks up to take the syringe in his leg and punches the syringe, shattering it. He then draws his pistol and shoots Botz. The shots are heard by the police as she observes that Jonah should not have been taken lightly. As a white van pulls up carrying more of Cutthroat, the man with the ponytail confronts Jonah and draws his gun, but is shot. Hex decides to step in and she and her men shoot the police. R then arrives on the scene and forces Iko back. They retreat behind a parked car where R gives Jonah his Masada. Hex is surprised that backup has arrived so quickly while she reloads. R takes advantage of the lull in the shooting to confess to Koko that he is George's agent and he vows to leave the squad after killing Hex. Koko is shocked at the news while George continues to observe firefight. Koko yells for Hex as the firefight picks up again. R moves Koko and Jonah tries to follow but his leg is paralyzed from the injection. Hex directs her men to cut them off and notices R, asking one of her men if it is him. She decides to take him out and directs her two sniper teams to target him. However at that moment George calls her. R takes out the man with the ponytail and realises that Hex's men are tough, but puts his faith in the squad. He then gives her his phone but she hears Jonah calling her and sees that he is unable to move because of the injection. Jonah tells them to leave him, prompting R to beg George for help. George orders Hex to immediately abort her operation but she flatly refuses, dismissing the purpose of Operation Undershaft. She continues that she realised from hunting Koko that she would turn into a monster and will thus defeat Operation Undershaft. George however refuses to back down and answers that attacking Koko is in effect attacking him. R then asks him to move the car behind which they are sheltering and he directs his people to hack its smart key. As it starts up, R adds that Lehm be apprised of what is happening. George has already taken care of this with an anonymous call. Koko then tells him that it is alright if he is a spy as she will not tell the others, but he tells her to keep it together and escape with Jonah. He then bundles Koko into the car and goes back to retrieve Jonah. Sniper A has him in their sights and asks Hex if they can shoot him, but she does not respond. R grabs Jonah and is heading back when he is shot in the leg by Iko but manages to take him out. As he puts Jonah into the car Hex's sniper team asks for orders. R warns Koko that they are up against a team of ten which will include snipers. He volunteers to stay behind until the others arrive and says goodbye. As Koko drives away Hex yells for him and he confronts her. He quickly admires her beauty before they both fire at each other simultaneously. Both manage to hit each other in the right eye but Hex's shot kills R. His last thought is of the squad. George is hit with R's loss. When the Touareg appears Sniper A spots it but before they can fire they are taken out by Lutz. Lehm, who in the Touareg, then takes out Sniper B. Hex realises that George has turned on her by giving away her snipers' positions and denies that she was trying to get revenge, just attempting to do what was best for the United States, and continues to believe that Koko will turn into a monster. As Ugo, Mao, and Tojo attack, Hex is left with just two members of Cutthroat. She orders a retreat. As the sun sets Lehm, Ugo, Tojo, and Mao gather around R's body. Koko receives the news at a hospital and has everyone regroup. Devastated, she then calls HCLI headquarters and confirms that they are tracking Hex. Koko recalls Echo's words to always wear a smile as well as R telling her that it was hard to tell what she was thinking because of this. She is on a roof with Valmet and wonders which of the choices she should take. Valmet replies that she is wonderful either way but Koko angrily questions this as she is an arms dealer. When Valmet does not react she apologises as the former approaches and gives her a hug. Valmet reaffirms her belief that Koko is wonderful and that she will do something great, which she herself senses and is why R sacrificed himself. Koko perks up and is happy to see Valmet back as she fondles Valmet's breasts. When Valmet asks why she is doing this Koko replies that it was what R would have done. Elsewhere, a bandaged Hex with her hair cut short is huddled in a cave and wondering why she is in such a position as she is justice. The two surviving members of Cutthroat return with food as Hex hears a sound overhead. They emerge from the cave and Hex recognizes a B-52 flying overhead. However when it drops its bomb load and the bombs start creeping towards them, Hex realises that Koko had sent the bomber and draws her pistol, holding it to her head as the bombs reach her and her men. From a distance Lehm, Wiley and Lutz observe the bombing. Koko receives a call while she and Jonah are visiting R's grave on the coast in Italy. Jonah has brought flowers out of appreciation for R protecting them both. Koko is then alerted that George has also arrived and he is frisked by the rest of the squad before meeting her. Koko immediately recognises him and George confirms that he is unarmed, asking to be called anything but "Saw". Koko thanks him for covering up the firefight in Prague which George brushes off before commenting on the gravesite. He then notices Jonah and thinks of R's shackle analogy but does not say anything to him. He then turns to leave and warns Koko to remain on the lookout for Hex as a Paramilitary Operations Officer who has gone into hiding is very difficult to find. Before leaving George asks how many rockets she has launched but she does not give a number. She then leaves a bottle of alcohol on the grave before departing. While driving away George receives word from the CIA that Koko has bombed a mountainside in northern Iraq with an unidentified , killing Hex and her men. George stops his car by the side of the road and reflects that he has lost both his arms. He then has a vision of R and Hex, recalling what they told him about Koko. He vows to dance with Koko until she screams. As he gets back into his car and leaves George states that he always wanted to fight alongside the two of them but could not after he graduated from and joined the Marines. When R questions this, George has a laugh and tells him to shut up. Debut appearances *Simunek (mentioned) Anime and manga differences Chapter 40 *The images of Koko and Jonah when R explains the latter's purpose to Koko are vague. *R is not shown arriving at the hotel *Lutz is wearing a different shirt. *R is looking at his phone when he is running to the market but what is on its screen is not shown. *The police are not shown approaching Hex. *Hex and her men shoot the police when R arrives and it is not as detailed. *Jonah is not shown taking up position after he gets his Masada. *It is not clear what types of stores Hex is standing in front of when the windows are shot. Chapter 41 *Hex and Koko make eye contact when the latter and R move. *The shot of the SUV behind which Jonah is sheltering getting hit occurs as Koko yells out for Hex. *Jonah realises that he is paralysed after Hex directs her men. She receives confirmation from a different man that she did see R. *Hex gets in front of a when she decides to target R. *The caller ID on Hex's phone is not shown. *The squad is shown differently when R thinks of them. *Hex is leaning against a building when she talks to George. *The car that Koko uses to escape is a silver Mercedes-Benz S600 and she is not shown entering it. *The rifle that Sniper A uses is camouflaged. *Iko is shown getting shot from a different angle. *R and Hex do not immediately fire upon seeing each other. Chapter 42 *R and Koko are drinking at night in the flashback. *The bombing sequence is shorter and Hex's men are not shown when the bombs drop. *The bottle that Koko leaves is . She does not shed a tear when she leaves it. *George is shown stopping his car when he gets the news that Hex was attacked by the bomber. His conversation with both R and Hex is portrayed as them appearing in his mind. Trivia *The ending theme song is replaced by "Shinjitsu no Hane" by Nagi Yanagi, who sings the standard ending song, "Laterality". *R appears at the end of the credits instead of Koko and Jonah. Category:Season 2